Scoula'Tev
The Scoula'Tev is an old tribe within Zhou Dynasty. Their practices consist of deception, bribery, and working from the shadows. To the Zhou Dynasty they were considered to be the most regarded assasins and killers out of all the other dynasties. It was founded by Rechaui Scoula'Tev in 602 BC. Currently lead by a family ancestor Yumaoui Scoula'Tev in 1102 BC. Between the two dates it was unknown who was in-charge of Scoula'Tev. History Work Efforts Most of their work efforts consist of physicaliities of mineral extraction which they use for their arms and armor. On the surface they also work in the fields collecting the many fruits and vegetables they grow. Religious Beliefs The Scoula'Tev as a whole do not have a specific religion in which they "believe," worship or thrive for extensively. However their belief is that "all religions are terrible but none are better than the other." With this in mind, they show a willingness to learn, and continue to learn of the many people, cultures and beliefs as possible then merge them within their own society. Leadership Roles House Scoula'Tev governs over all of them as a whole while the other three houses govern over the cities, food production and mining operations. Leadership roles were decided between the other three houses so that way everyone has equal ground while military, assassinary and negotiational means were done as a collective. Military Roles As stated in the above the roles of tribes are split equally among the three houses. But in general sense: House Scoula'Tev oversees all treaty and negotiation means with the other races. With The Scoula'Tev Honor Guard lead by Yumaui that runs the "reconnaissance" or intelligence means. Scoula'Tev Honor Guard has 25 specifically hand picked men/woman by Yumaoui. To the rest of the military ranks, they are considered to be the best and are treated with the upmost respect. House Ui oversees military control. The known generals are: Ui Kiuma, Lja Tae, and Baki Cosaui. Those three mean are Yumaui's top three strategist for fleet movements and guriella warfare. Ui carries a Scoula'Tev flag of Red for "Halt", Lja carries a Scoula'Tev flag of Green for "Advance" and Baki carries a Yellow Scoula'Tev flag for "Guard" or defend. Orders usually tranfered between flags via a trained eagle with a note. Another house serving under Ui is House Ceass which is army of 100 battled veterans hand picked by the three generals. Total Military numbers: 15,000 horse man, 25,000 foot soldiers, 800 scouts, and 121,000 artillery and bow men. House Nihara controls assasinary means which is primarily overseen by Yumaui and ONLY he can allow assasinatiion attempts on certain people. Nihara Kendo leads "Kendo Brigade" which a group of veterans trained in the arts of stealth and assasination. Usually carried posion tipped daggers and knives. There is total of 50 of them. However the ones that hold a higher statues(for missions that exceeded normal numbers, missions that seemed to dangerous even for Honor Guard, or missions that would require infilrating) are given a first name change with "Kendo" replacing their previous names. Here are some names worth mentioning: Kendo Kaneui Kendo ShaShaoui Kendo Yamir Kendo Mei Kendo Shigure Kendo Nihara* Known Geological Locations The geological location in which they are located in is center China. The first consists of a villa mostly containing fields of fruits, vegetables, etc which elongates into the second part -- the actual city which is underground. Inside the city are thousands upon thousands of brightly lit torches, cubical based houses which are stack next to each other. Each of these houses are seperated into districts. All ran by each of the houses: House Ui, Nihara, Ceass, and Scoula'Tev. It is quite vast going on for 1,005km from each side of the underground city if you run from one end to the next. There is also plenty of staircases that lead to a minature water source of amphibious underground marine life as well as a market district of purchasing means. The third part of this city is a mining cave that is divided into more parts: The entrance, upper mines, and the mining core. The fourth and finally part is Scoula'Tev Tribal ground. Civilians, and the like are not allowed in this place unless the Leaders/Tribal members themselves are requested for negotiations and talks about the policies within Scoula'Tev(This included military roles as well). It is guarded heavily by Scoula'Tev bodyguards while on the inside of the 'house' complex it has four Scoula'Tev assassins, one in each corner of the room. There is also a massive fire pit and on the walls contains each of the Scoula'Tev house flags. The first house flag is House Ui, House Nihara, House Ceass and of course House Scoula'Tev. Side Journey The Scoula'Tev also have anothor region of China which they control. It is was captured in 647 B.C. and in the process of being revamped. The name of the 'city' is called... Corellia. Status on the other factions They are but a neutral faction, personally choosing to not care about any war efforts between the other factions, races, and the like. Only placing up their best assasins for hire and also seeking to earn coin... lost of coin. Alliances They choose to side with on one. Category:Tribes Category:Pages created by FriezaReturns Category:Scoula'Tev